Hair Cut
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Norway asked Sweden to give her a hair cut. However, Cecilia doesn't intend to do it for free and requires payment from Kristin. Fem!Sweden/Fem!Norway.


When your hair gets long, it gets harder to take care of. It gets tangled easily, it gets in the way and of course..it's an easy target for gum and other disgusting things people love to stick in long hair.

One hot summer's day, Kristin tried everything to keep her hair out of her way; putting it up didn't seem to work as well as she planned, because she just had so much hair. Not that she hated her hair, she loved it. However, it reached halfway down her ass and it just got in the way too much. Hell, she even had problems putting it up!

Unable to deal with it any longer, Kristin sighed and went to find Sweden. She knew the Swede was good with hair, seeing as she kept it short. Traveling into the livingroom, she found Cecilia, reading a book.

"_Cecilia, can you do me a favour?" _Ocean blue eyes tore from the printed text of the book she was reading to look at the Norwegian. Not saying anything, she wondered what Kristin wanted, and then she continued.

"_Can you give me a haircut..?" _Cecilia said nothing, still as she watched the Norwegian. Sweden knew that she was going to cut her hair eventually, seeing that it was getting way too long for her liking. Nodding her head, she led led the Norwegian female back into the kitchen, pulling out a chair from the table and motioned her to sit down in it. Which Kristin did and sat down in the seat.

Cecilia got a towel and put it over Kristin's clothes, not wishing to get any hair on her clothing. Gathering her hair, she pulled it over the head of the chair so it'd be easier to cut and grabbed a pair of scissors and a comb. Kristin just sat there in the chair, being careful not to move while Cecilia brushed the knots out of her hair.

Without even knowing it, Cecilia brushed the comb over the curl that floated over the side of her head. Kristin let out a small moan as her face flushed red. Cecilia heard the moan, but she didn't know why the other did so as she started to cut at her hair. As the long strands of pale blonde hair fell to the floor, Kristin became uneasy, her face still flushed red as she waited for the other to get done.

What seemed like forever, but was only ten minutes, Sweden put down the scissors and started to gather up all the strands of hair that were scattered onto the floor. Kristin removed the towel and looked at the Swede, her face still blushing. "_Can I go now..?" _She didn't even bother waiting for a reply as she got up from the chair, but was grabbed by her shoulders and forced back into the chair, Sweden hovering over her.

"_N't y't." _Cecilia could tell Kristin was getting nervous as she tilted the girls chin up so they met eye to eye, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips-which the Norwegian greatfully replied to. Grinning against her lips, Cecilia brought one of her hands to grab hold of the independent curl, fondling it while her other arm wrapped around Kristin's waist to keep her in place.

As expected, Kristin let out a lusty moan, even though it was caught by the Swede's mouth over her own. Squirming in the other's hold, she desperatly wanted to leave. However, Cecilia held a tight grip on her as she twirled the strand around her finger, while her other hand slid down her stomach and down to the hem of her skirt.

Kristin noticed that Cecilia's other hand was sliding down to her skirt and slowly started to panic. Pulling away from hte other's mouth, she gasped for air as a trail of saliva rolled down her chin. "_S-Sve..s-stopp!" _The blonde whined as she noticed a grin on her lips, deciding to tug on the curl-making the Norwegian scream in pleasure.

"_Nej." _Cecilia growled sexually as she kissed the Norwegian's lips again, moving to her cheek, to her neck and finally to her shoulder. Once there, she bit down harshly on her pale skin, making Kristin scream out in pleasurable pain once again. Leaving her mark, Cecilia ran her tongue over the irritated skin as her other hand rolled past the waistband of Kristin's skin and into her panties. Kristin squirmed in her touch, wishing to get free of the Swede's hold but failed horribly.

"_H'ld st'll.." _Cecilia muttered against Kristin's skin as she slipped one of her fingers into Kristin's warmth. Kristin tried to do as she was told, but let out a loud moan despite wanting to hold them back. Cecilia found Kristin's stubbornness cute as she trailed two of her fingers to brush against her clit, toying with the sensitive bud.

_"A-ah! S-Sve d-don't do t-that!" _The Norwegian moaned a desperate plee to the Swedish female, who simply ignored it as she rolled the bud in her fingers. Growing bored, she let the Norwegian go, going upstairs for something.

Norway tried to regain some of her pride as she went limp in her chair. Trying to get up, but failed with her muscles so weak from her previous pleasure attacks. When Sweden came back down with her hands behind her back, it scared her. Kneeling down in front of the Norwegian, she slid off her panties-which alerted Norway that they weren't done yet.

A devilish smirk crossed Cecilia's lips as she pulled out what was from behind her back; a pink dildo. Obviously, Cecilia had bought it to be used on Tina, but thought that Norway was a better target. Positioning the tip of the toy at Kristin's entrance, she quickly shoved it in so that the ending of it was barely seen. Kristin's walls tightened around the sudden intruder and let out a loud moan, it scared her to even know that she was actually enjoying this.

The Swede kept her grin as she kisssed the top of her head, pulling something else out; a black remote control. Before Kristin really had anytime to pull the toy back out, Cecilia turned it on at the highest setting it could go. Kristin let out a stream of loud moans so her throat became raw while the toy inside of her started to vibrate, causing her insides to clench tightly around it. Not even seconds after it was turned on, she came.

Not even caring for the mess, Cecilia pulled up Kristin's panties again, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "_K''p 't 'n. C'ns'd'r th's p'ym'nt f'r y'ur h''r c't." _Kristin couldn't even utter a word to speak as she was pulled back onto her feet, but had a difficult time even standing up straight with the dildo still vibrating inside of her-and with Sweden holding the remote, it didn't mean anything good.

Nodding her head in agreement, even though she really didn't want to keep the tormenting toy inside of her, seeing as it was making her uncomfortably wet. "_T-thank you f-for the a-ah! hair c-cut, S-ve.." _She finally managed to mutter out as she wobbily walked up the stairs and into her own bedroom; not wishing to come out until either the batteries died or Sweden told her to take it out. Which would not be for a while.

While Norway was laying in her bed, Sweden had fun toying with the speed of the vibrations thanks to the remote in her hand. Enjoying the torment she was putting on the blonde through, laughing each time she heard the other come.

Norway made a mental note to herself to never ask Sweden for a favour ever again.


End file.
